Doubts and Confliction
by lacramiora
Summary: One Shot. Jack and Snake have a friendly moment together while Hal is away. Implied SnakeRaiden


**Disclaimer: IF I owned MGS, that part where the President touched Raiden's crotch would have never happened. **

**Pairings: Implied Snake/Raiden can be taken as friendship based, but IS yaoi**

**Main Characters: **

**Snake **

**Raiden**

**Author's Note: This story is the first part of my MGS fanfic. It's helpful to read since the actual full length one will switch between missions and normal life. That as well will be Snake/Raiden. There just isn't enough in the world. D

* * *

**

**Doubts and Conflict**

**One-shot**

"Hey, kid."

It was the usual greeting they entertained several nights a week which turned into pointless conversation that always covered the late nights up entangled in sheets. Jack never asked, Jack wouldn't. It was the same each day. An unspoken ritual only both parties understood, it had never been voiced alout. It ad become a comfortable cycle neither could be asked to break. But Jack never asked.

"Hey, Dave."

It was such a normal name for someone so…legendary. And Dave was anything but normal. Since they met, Jack knew he liked him, as a brother and something like family. Because he had lost all his family to the patriots. Rose and her beautiful hair. She had allowed it grow back to its original color, her eyes sparkling blue, like his. But she had been torn away, leaving a hollow place where her love used to burn like fire. But Jack never asked.

"Where's Hal?"

Jacks fingers twitched slightly. The drugs which had worn off months and months ago had never really disappeared. A tremor of feeling always enveloped his muscles in odd moments such as these. Not in battle though. On a mission his muscles coiled tight, waiting for the adrenaline rush that peaked when and enemy sentry spotted his sneaking form. Dave always seemed concerned about it, wondering why it had affected his system. Jack didn't notice it anymore.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning."

Dave shrugged and sat next to him on the couch. Jack noted the weight shift and couldn't help be remembered of a body in his arms. Cold and lifeless. Nut Jack knew Dave wasn't cold and lifeless. He was warm and full of sarcastic humor, as well as tough comfort. Jack didn't mind it. He liked Dave. These friendly moments were just what he needed. He just didn't know how they ended up down this cycle of sweet connection.

"Ah well. I thought he would be back by now."

"Is he with that girl again?"

"Yup."

The gossip always was light-hearted and in sync, underlying a teasing sort of affection. Jack relaxed into the couch. He was always thinking, over thinking and thinking about Rose. He liked to think of Rose but Dave was on his mind as well. Dave's odd quirks when they were sitting alone like now. The way he complained about how politics was handled. Snake didn't do any of that…but Dave did.

"You seem depressed today. Are you alright?"

Jack wasn't sure how to answer the question. Depression always hung over him like a cloud that poured rain when way too close to exploding. He had begun to think he needed medication. Today, the cloud was pouring heavy rain over his head, holding him accountable for Roses death and all else.

I've been thinking a lot, that's all."

To have said about "things" was unnecessary because there was only one thing he would think about. A slight pat on the shoulder, comforting in it's briefness. But it was that touch that made Jack think about their intimacy away from their surface life. Everything with Dave was done without affectionate tenderness behind it. It was just for need.

So it always ended up with Jacks head against the rise and fall of Dave's chest. He waited to hear words that were never spoken. Jack always hoped though. Because he could never deny it-

And then the words were said. Softly and without his name, just the affectionate "nickname" he'd adopted.

"I love you, Kid."

Jack never asked but Dave always knew it was needed. And the tender moments they shared helped Jack sleep at night when it was too much to handle.

x.End


End file.
